


Trickster's Rite [Art for RosaleenBan]

by Paxdracona



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, artpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxdracona/pseuds/Paxdracona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the story Trickster's Rite by RosaleenBan, done for the SabrielBB 2014 ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickster's Rite [Art for RosaleenBan]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosaleenBan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaleenBan/gifts).



I had the pleasure of working with the lovely RosaleenBan for my first Sabriel big bang ♥ I had a blast and thoroughly enjoyed myself with illustrating, haha. Go and read the amazing story!

**Ficpost** : [Trickster's Rite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3406949/)  
 **Author** : [RosaleenBan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaleenBan)  
 **Tumblr-post for pics** : [Here!](http://scribblyscratch.tumblr.com/post/111674707461/o-this-year-i-participated-in-the-sabriel-big)


End file.
